Queens and Kings
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Chaque personnage mérite de l'attention. Enfin, certains plus que d'autres. Et ça dépend des moments. ( Recueil de drabbles sur divers personnages, selon les contextes, selon les moments )
1. La confiance en soi

_Q ueens and Kings_

 _Chaque personne mérite de l'attention._

 _Personnage : Pansy Parkinson  
Contexte : novembre 1998  
_

* * *

La confiance en soi

Elle s'attacha les cheveux et se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qui lui avait pris de revenir. Et une nouvelle fois, elle inspira longuement et ajusta son uniforme. Elle était parfaite, comme toujours. Elle l'avait été pendant la guerre, elle l'avait été après la crise qui avait suivi, elle avait passé un été interminable avec sa mère, elle avait suivi le procès de Drago, elle avait témoigné pour lui, elle avait fait tout ce qui était nécessaire. A coté de ça, terminer sa septième année pour avoir un relevé de notes à fournir aux universités, c'était du gâteau.

Elle devait s'en persuader.

Voilà pourquoi Pansy ne preta aucune attention aux murmures qui suivirent son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait plus de deux mois de retard, mais tout le monde savait pourquoi. Son nom avait été cité dans beaucoup de journaux, ainsi que d'autres. Et pourtant elle était là, debout, s'avança vers sa table. Daphnée et Astoria étaient là. Elle leur sourit et s'assit.

Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Elle allait surement devoir rendre son insigne de préfète en chef. Recommencer à zéro. Ce ne serait sans doute pas si mal.

Elle aurait voulu qu'on l'oublie. Seulement ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

Elle passa une bonne partie de la nuit à parler avec la directrice. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle avait affronté pire.

"Vous savez que je n'ai aucune raison de vous réaccepter dans notre école miss Parkinson ?

\- Je le sais.

\- Vous avez manqué deux mois de cours. Je sais que les conditions n'ont pas été idéales, néanmoins cela pourrait suffire à votre renvoi.

\- Oh, bien sûr. J'en suis consciente.

\- Et pourtant vous voulez être ici. Reprendre votre septième année, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?"

Pansy serra les dents. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. En public, comme les procès auxquels elle avait assisté ou bien en privé. Elle ne devait pas se laisser démonter.

"Je ne suis pas ici pour qu'on me pardonne. Je suis revenue dans cette illustre école pour que je puisse avoir un diplôme, des notes à envoyer à des universités et pourquoi pas des lettres de recommandations. Je comprendrai si vous n'êtes pas prête à m'accorder ce droit. Mais je ne vais pas non plus vous supplier à genoux."

La directrice la fixait. Elle allait beaucoup trop loin et elle le savait. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, elle pourrait toujours battre en retraite, mais alors son avenir serait condamné à épouser un fils de bonne famille comme sa mère avant elle et donner des ordres à des elfes de maisons. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

"Vous êtes la seule de Serpentard de votre année à être revenue. Pourquoi ?

\- Quelqu'uns sont morts. D'autres sont maintenant en prison à cause de leur nom de famille. Certains sont partis à l'étranger poursuivre leurs études par peur d'affronter le regard des autres. Moi je suis là. Je refuse de me dérober encore une fois. J'en ai assez. Appelez ça du courage si vous voulez. Je vous dirai plutôt que c'est de la confiance. En moi même. Et en ma maison, qui a toujours su m'accueillir."

Elle entendit de nouveau des murmures dans les tableaux des directeurs précédents. Même un applaudissement. La directrice soupira.

"Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix …

\- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Pansy en retrouvant le sourire. Merci professeur.

\- Au moindre écart de conduite … vous savez ce qui vous attend.

\- Je n'en aurai pas. Je le sais. Je n'ai plus besoin d'avoir ce que vous appelez des écarts de conduites. Nous sommes en paix."

Pansy Parkinson sortit du bureau et resserra sa cravate verte et argent. Elle avait gagné. Encore. Elle détacha ses cheveux et descendit les marches vers les cachots. Elle avait eu raison de rentrer. La salle commune presque vide n'avait jamais été aussi belle.


	2. La mise au point

_Queens and Kings_

 _Personnages : Sainte Trinité ( Théodore, Blaise et Drago )  
Pairing : Théodore & Blaise  
Contexte : février 1997  
_

* * *

La mise au point

"Excuse moi mais vous allez être cons jusqu'à quand ?"

Blaise fronça les sourcils et reposa sa plume. En face de lui, Drago semblait agacé et énervé. Les bras croisés et la cravate défaite, le blond voulait visiblement avoir cette discussion maintenant. Alors que clairement, Blaise n'était pas prêt pour ça. Il tourna la tête vers le rayon des sorts de protection où Théodore cherchait un livre.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Oh. Bien sûr. Donc il ne se passe rien ?

\- Rien du tout. Absolument rien et surtout pas ce à quoi tu penses.

\- Bien entendu. Donc j'invente, je spécule sur votre relation qui est devenue encore plus bizarre depuis les vacances.

\- Exactement. Tu spécules. Tu imagines. Tu lis trop de romans."

Drago soupira et ses yeux affrontèrent ceux de Blaise, alors que Théodore revenait à la table. Sa chaise racla.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Oh rien. C'est bien ça Blaise, il ne se passe rien ?"

Ils détestaient tous les trois ce jeu.

"Non, rien de rien.

\- D'accord … Est ce que l'un de vous va se décider à m'expliquer ?

\- Théodore Nott, je te trouve très mal placé pour faire cette réflexion.

\- Drago arrête.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

\- C'est plutôt ce que tu n'as pas dit qui pose problème. Vous n'avez vraiment rien à dire ? Tout vous parait normal ?

\- Puisqu'on en parles, on pourrait peut être avoir une discussion sur ce que tu fais la nuit ou pendant que tu sèches les entraînements.

\- Blaise ! Non mais ça va pas vous deux qu'est ce qui vous prend ?"

Drago se leva et ramassa ses affaires avant de foudroyer ses deux meilleurs amis du regard.

"On sort. On va s'expliquer ailleurs. Je vous attend dans le dortoir d'ici dix minutes et pendant ce temps vous allez réfléchir à la façon dont vous allez m'annoncer que vous couchez ensemble quand j'ai le dos tourné. Oh et Théodore, ne prends pas ce semblant d'air surpris. Je sais aussi pour Lisa."

 _Lisa. Non._

Il sortit de la bibliothèque et Blaise serra son parchemin, le froissant sans le vouloir.

"Comment il fait pour tout savoir ? murmura Théo.

\- La vraie question est qu'est ce que tu fous avec Lisa ?"

Ils s'observèrent de nouveau et Blaise frissonna.

"Lisa est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Et ? Tu trouves ça "bien" de l'emmener au salon de thé alors que tu …

\- Que je quoi ? Tu croyais quoi ? Ce n'était qu'une nuit Blaise. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Point."

Il allait étrangler Drago dans son sommeil.

"T'as pas le droit de dire ça. Pas après m'avoir évité pendant un mois.

\- Si. C'était une erreur. Ca ne se reproduira pas. Et tu ne crois pas qu'on a des problèmes plus important à régler ?

\- Si tu fais référence à la tête de mort sur ton bras, t'as raison."

Blaise serra les dent et reprit ses devoirs. Théodore resta seul un instant et déchira le compte rendu de potions en dizaines de morceaux.


End file.
